


Photographs

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at her face, looking deep into her smiling eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Photograph

He circled her eyes with the tip of his finger; drew it down the bridge of her nose; stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, her lips.

He stared at her face, looking deep into her smiling eyes.

She was so beautiful, James thought. He could spend hours gazing at her, and had done so on many occasions.

Lowering his hand, James sighed, blinking away the tears.

While he was grateful to have them, he glanced at the few scattered photographs, he would rather have her back… 

“I miss you, Olivia,” he whispered. “So very much.”

…alive and in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out tissues* I'm sorry. I can't really explain...


End file.
